1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler, and more particularly to a coupler for a sport practice net rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional coupler 70 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 can be used for co-operating with a sport practice net rack 60. In practice, a plurality of couplers 70 are used to connect the support rods 62 of the sport practice net rack 60, thereby fully expanding the sport practice net rack 60 so that a user can use the sport practice net rack 60 for practice use. However, each of the couplers 70 has a fixed structure so that the user has to detach each of the couplers 70 from the support rods 62 the sport practice net rack 60 respectively so as to fold the sport practice net rack 60, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the couplers 70 and the support rods 62 of the sport practice net rack 60 occupy much space when being folded, thereby greatly wasting the storing space. Further, the sport practice net rack 60 cannot be easily and quickly assembled and dismantled, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. Further, the couplers 70 and the support rods 62 of the sport practice net rack 60 are not portable when being folded, thereby decreasing the versatility of the sport practice net rack 60.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional coupler for a sport practice net rack.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a coupler for a sport practice net rack comprising: a first angular tube having a first flat section and a first angular section; and a second angular tube pivotally mounted on the first angular tube and having a second flat section and a second angular section, the second angular section of the second angular tube detachably received in the first angular section of the first angular tube.
The first angular section of the first angular tube defines a locking slot therein. and the second angular section of the second angular tube includes an elongated flexible piece having a press button protruding outward therefrom and detachably secured in the locking slot of the second angular section of the first angular tube. The first angular section of the second angular tube defines two elongated slits spaced from each other, thereby defining the elongated flexible piece.
The second flat section of the second angular tube is provided with an annular shoulder, and the first angular section of the first angular tube has an abutting edge rested on the annular shoulder of the second flat section of the second angular tube when the press button of the flexible piece of the second angular section of the second angular tube is secured in the locking slot of the first angular section of the first angular tube.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.